Once Again
by Azanerth
Summary: Bonnie thinks she's doing the right thing. And maybe she is.


So hi.

This is my take on something after the end of TS3. Completing the cycle as it were.

* * *

The mirrored wall in the elevator gave her a brief chance to appraise her appearance before she stepped out. She felt really childish all of a sudden – she was wearing a long, lime green t-shirt over a pair of electric pink leggings and flip flops. Her brown pixie cut hair was ruffled by the wind, so she raised her hands to flatten it down slightly. It didn't work.

A bell rang, and she looked up. 11th floor. She readjusted her neon bracelets and bent down to pick up the box that had been resting by her feet on the floor.

She stepped out of the elevator slowly, looking one way up the corridor, then back the other way. '_Apt. 1133_', the paper said. She was almost exactly opposite 1121, so she headed to the right – the numbers were going up so she continued down the corridor.

It took a few minutes of watching the numbers climb one at a time from door to door, across the large expanses of papered walls, until she finally found the one with the correct bronze numbers.

1133.

She adjusted the box under her arm and raised one hand to knock the door firmly.

After a few minutes the door opened, and there stood a vaguely familiar man with shaggy, dark brown hair and an exasperated expression. He was physically younger than her father, but something in his eyes made him seem far older.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly impatient.

"Hi," she squeaked. "You might not remember me. My name is Bonnie Anderson – our mothers were friends from when you used to go to Sunnyside?"

The man looked at her for a moment, and she felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden. Of course he wouldn't remember her. It had been 14 years since they'd last seen each other – since he'd gone off to college and left his obviously beloved toys with her.

To her surprise, however, his whole face lifted, and he smiled widely at her.

"Bonnie! Of course! Come on in!" he pushed the door back and stepped aside to let her pass. She entered into his open, airy apartment. "You're so grown up now. I think you were three the last time we met, weren't you?"

She blushed. "I was just four, actually."

"But look at you now. You look so grown up."

She blushed harder.

"I brought you something, Mr Davis," she said, setting the box down at her feet.

He sputtered, and she smiled up at him as she crouched down to open the box up.

"Do you have any idea how old that makes me feel, Bonnie?" he joked, before he crouched down opposite her. "Please, just call me Andy."

She pushed the open box towards him slightly, and smiled widely when she heard him gasp.

"My old toys."

Inside the box were a classic Sherriff Woody doll, along with Jessie and Bullseye, a Buzz Lightyear doll, Mr and Mrs Potatohead, a Slinky dog and a dinosaur toy. For a moment, she watched him pick the toys out and turn them over reverentially one by one before setting them down by the side of the box with the utmost care. He picked out all of the toys except the Woody, which he waited until last to pick out. Bonnie sat in the silence for a moment, watching as he pulled the cord on the toy's back carefully, before a few tinny words filled the apartment.

"There's a snake in my boot," all three of them murmured. Bonnie and Andy looked at one another and smiled.

"I brought them over because I heard you have a son. I sort of hoped you'd like to pass them on to him. They were your toys first, after all," she murmured. He looked up at her, and she couldn't read his face at all.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You have no idea how much this means to me," he told her. He got up, then helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

He leaned over and hugged her, and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Andy. I hope these toys look after your kid as well as they looked after me."

Andy smiled, and he showed Bonnie to the door. After she left, he shut it with a soft click, and rested his head against the hard wood. He turned and headed towards the battered cardboard box on the floor, carefully picking up one toy after the other and placing each one back in carefully. He smiled. He'd always wondered what had happened to Bonnie and his toys after he left them behind there that day. He'd seriously considered turning back, or revisiting the little girl one day, but he'd just never gotten around to his, and eventually his life had become so complicated he just never did it.

He sighed, and shuffled back through the spacious apartment to get his car keys, before he settled the box more comfortably on his hip and headed out the door.

xxx

He knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting for a few moments as someone shuffled through the house and towards the door, a child squealing from somewhere inside.

A tall blonde woman pulled open the door, and her initially curious expression turned to one of annoyance.

"Andy. What are you doing here?" she asked, pursing her lips at him.

"Don't be like that, Sandra. I just brought him some toys to play with," he told her, stepping towards the doorway. She sighed and let him through. Andy grimaced as he passed her and headed further into the house.

A small, brown haired boy was sitting on the carpet, a toy car in one hand and a half eaten sandwich. Andy dropped the box on the sofa and the little boy looked up at him.

"Daddy!" he chirruped, getting to his feet in a rush and throwing himself at his father's legs.

"Hey, Sammy," he cooed, leaning down to pick the little boy up and settle him on his hip. The child was still clutching at his sandwich and toy car in his chubby little hands, and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and pressed a messy kiss to his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yep." Sam looked down at the box his father had brought in, and back up at Andy. "Down," he demanded, and Andy lowered him to the floor. He dropped his toy car and stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth before he clambered up onto the sofa and stood up next to the box.

"What's this?" he asked, as he plucked Buzz from the box in one hand, and Woody with the other.

"They're my toys," Andy murmured, sitting down on the sofa next to his son. Sam dropped into his lap, turning the toys over in his hands. "I had them when I was a kid, and I wanted you to have them."

Sam blinked up at him, before he resumed his inspection of the toys in his hands.

"Oh god, Andy. You're seriously giving him those raggedy old toys? That cowboy has to be older than you by now!" Sandra said as she swept into the room, a basket full of clean clothes tucked under her arm. She scowled at the toys briefly, before she headed out of the room again.

"Hey, Sammy," Andy said, moving his son so as the child's skinny back was resting against his stomach, and he carefully pried his sticky little fingers away from Woody's arm and Buzz's leg. "These were my favourite toys when I was a kid. We had some great times together. I want you to take good care of them, okay?"

Sam nodded, reaching out for the toys again.

"I hope you have as much fun with them as I did, kiddo," he murmured, pressing a kiss onto the crown of his son's head.

"Come on, Andy," Sandra said, standing in the doorway. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was leaning against the frame. Instead of the usual expression of annoyance she wore whenever Andy was around recently, she had a sad little smile on her face. He smiled back at her, before he lifted Sam off his lap and set him down on the sofa. The boy set about rifling through the box for more toys as his mother and father passed briefly as she entered the room and he left.

She moved into the living room, examining the toys he had given to their son. "That's kinda sweet, you know. Giving him your old toys. I sort of wish I'd hung on to mine so I could have something to pass on to him."

Andy stood in the doorway for a few more moments. "You have plenty to pass on to him, Sandy." He paused by the front door. "I'll be back next Friday."

He left the house, to the sounds of his former partner cooing over their child's new toys, and he smiled to himself. He looked over to his car and saw a brown haired girl sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against the tyres.

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked up, her face red and slightly puffy.

"Andy," she said quickly, dashing her tears away from her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to follow you here."

Her bike was laying on it's side on the grass.

"You cycled here?"

She nodded, getting to her feet shakily. She ignored the hand he offered her and leaned against his car instead.

"I'm so sorry, Andy. Your mom never mentioned anything about you guys separating when I spoke to her, so I didn't realise-"

He held up a hand and smiled at her gently. "It's okay. I see him often enough. And besides," he said, shrugging. "He's got the best deputy in the world looking after him now, right?"

Bonnie laughed and dropped her head slightly. "Right."

Andy walked over and pulled her into a brief hug. "Thanks, Bonnie. Really."

"You're welcome."

xxx

Woody blinked. The child who had fallen asleep right beside him looked identical to Andy had the first time he'd fallen asleep with his new toy in his arms. He smiled, and looked over at Buzz.

They were home, once again.

* * *

Yeah. Please, tell me what you think. Try not to be too harsh!


End file.
